The Removal
This is the 32nd Episode in C12. Plot At the age of 12, Ben decides to remove his watch, and offically tells Cassie to be the new hero around the terf. Story Vilgax is nearly and almost corning Ben, who is using Stinkfly to escape from him. All four his yes dart from side to side. He looked for help. Anything would do. ''Ben had to find somebody who could get the villian off his tail. Figuretively. Stinkfly: SOMEBODY HELP ME! Vilgax: STOP RUNNING BEN TENNYSON! You are ruining my shoes! Stinkfly: Then stop chasing me! -.- Vilgax: Not till I get you Ben Tennyson! Stinkfy times out into Ben. Ben falls to the ground. Vilgax: Your mine! 'Themesong!' A thorn with a green band around it landed beside Vilgax. Vilgax: What?! (Turns around) A Globehotinous specie on earth?! (Eyes are big) waaait. there can't be ANOTHER Ben Tennyson! The Globehotinous comes from the shadows. Lavathrend: Newb. (laughs) I am....The case. (Stinkfly rushes to safety) Vilgax: The--what? Lavathrend: The Case Vilgax: -.- You are ridiciclous! Lavathrend: oooh the writer NEARLY spelt the word right! hahahahahahahahaha Vilgax: (Reaches to where he thought Stinkfly is still standing)(Gets bitten by trucky) oowwwwch! who the heck are you?! a Thep Khufan cat? impossible! (Shakes it off) Trucky's body hits the wall that served as a dead end. Lavathrend: Now time to get serious! (Takes out a extra thorn from her back) By the way. Vilgax: -.- What? Lavathrend: I am Cassie, wielder of the Omnidewtrix. (Thorn extends into the shape of a bat)and bye-bye. (Swings it at him and sends te villiann away) Annnnnd strike! He's out of the ballgame! (Times out into Cassie) Cassie: (Turns around) Now are you going to thank me for saving your butt out there? Ben: 0.0 You changed a lot. Cassie: (Facepalms herself) That wasn't what I was expecting,Benji. Ben: It's BEN! Cassie: Whatever (Gets Trucky) Where's Gwen and your Grandpa? Ben: Um...Where's your truck? Cassie: Over there. Ben: Um....Grandpa Max and Gwen are shopping. Cassie:(Laughs) And he left you in charge? Ben: Yes. (Gazes to his watch) (glances back to Cassie) hey Case, can you do something for me? Cassie: Sure. Ben reaches his hand with the omnirix out. Ben: Use your most powerful or strongest Alien to get it off. Cassie: ._. Screwhedge nor Ghost Scorpion can do that combined! (selects a Alien from her watch) I know just the Celestpian! OCEAN ALIEN TIME! (Slams her watch) Cassie;s hair turns very light blue and beame very long, her face turned yellow with the side of her dark head being black occupied by smaller galaxies,Her pupils became a complete light blue, she gained the body smiliarty to a fully grown woman with gigantic heights, to the area where boots could possibly be was turned into yellow. A belt came around her waist with the omnidewtrix at the center, her shoulders to the chest area shifted black with small dots everywheren including the middle area where supposedly Boots would end to the tippy toes that ripped from the shoes and are visibly a light yellow. Alien C: ALIEN C! Ben: 0.0 woooooooow. Alien C is floating above the ground. "Okay Human," The voice began. "You want the watch removed? for your familys sake? Am I correct?" Ben nodded. "Cassie?" he said. "Are you playing games with me?" The female gave him a quirvering look via her eyes. "Who is this 'Cassie' you speak of?" she started. she shook her head. "Lets get right down to business." Alien C raised her finger towards the unconicous Trucky. She made several banadages wrap around the animals wraist from the injuries suffered from the sneak attack on Vilgax. her other hand disarmed all the security systems on Ben's Omnitrix. "You will never be able to go Hero, Ben Tennyson." Ben nodded. "Just get this stupid watch off!" He said,raising his arm. "I do not want to die as a twelven year old boy!" Alien C is governed by one mind, one mind, one mind alone that is not Cassie in sort or type of way easily gussed by fanatics of Belicus and Serena. This mind is a ancient god that created the universe who is a female, not a male. Her concious is filled by secrets and knowledge far beyond a Galvan's research. The alien closed her eyes and summoned a bubbled around his arm. "It will be just as painful." She said, with a smooth voice. The watch brught sparks of energy shooting out from the sides. Gradually it started to be ripped off from Ben's arm. "Cassieee!" He screamed in agony. "DO IT FAST!" His eyees slammed shut from the exhaustive light hurting the eyes of his. His skin tried to hang on The Omnitrix. "No you stay." Alien C calmly said, recoiling the skin back on the boys arm. It sent a shock wave after The Removal. Ben was sent flying to the wall. Trucky is already taking a nap beside the corner of the street. '''Beeep!' "Ben!" Cassie yelled, running to the boys side. "Are you okay?" "My wrist hurts." Ben complained. Cassie laughed. Wooof Wooof "Spo?" Cassie said, turning her head towards the small and adorable dog. Spo came running with the Omnitrix halfway in his jaw and on the ground. He was dragging. Matter of speaking for a determined dog that Sam Witiwcky had in the first sucky Transformers movie. Spo wagged his tail like a hyper champ ready for a fight. "Cassie..." "Wut?" Ben smiled. "You'll make a great role model to girls out there--and boys." He said. "I mean by saving the world here and there. It's envitable. You have a Trix, you got a villian, you got companions. Right?" "Uh huh." Cassie nodded, using rubber gloves to take the Omnitrix from Spo's mouth. She did it very sucessfully.It didn't get on her other wrist. "Where are you going with this.." "You should be the new hero Cassie, with some of those awesome Aliens!" Ben replied, waving his arms in the air. He paused. "I need some gum." Cassie handed him the gum. "Kay chew." She said. He started chewing. "I mean where did you get such a powerful Alien named Alien C? Does C stand for Cassie?" The boy asked. "Waaait. why is your index fingers light gray? I never seen that before. Anyway...I think you as a superhero defending Earth would be idealy fantastic!" Cassie laughed. "No." She said. "I visisted my future a long time ago, I don't want it to be consumed fighting and catching the bad guys to the point I do not have kids . It's important to have a family. I saw my future self and Gastro together. Which prooves to me reproduction with a cyborg is plausible. I do not want my friend to die. Nor my grandma." Ben is blown away at her statement. "I'll pass. I will let somebody else do the hero while I do the case and help other aliens/people." Cassie thoughougly explained. "I already know something is up with OSG. He hasn't re-appeared in a very long time nor has Jon in that cirumstance." "But what if one of your villians go try to rule the world?" He asked. The woman brought trucky into her lap. "Well..." She looks to the sky. "It'll be Ocean Alien time whenever that happens. because then...I will be ready. I will be waiting. and I will be headstrong." /End. Major Events Ben removes his watch. Alien C makes her FIRST debut. Cassie indirectly HAS already taken on the role as Hero without really knowing. Characters Villians Vilgax Heroes Cassie Ben Aliens used [[Alien C Lavathrend Stinkfly Trivia -Alien C is not able to be controled by Cassie, like Alien X, except for the bickering personality part. Category:Cassie 12 OS Episode